


Quietly Into The Night

by jbsullivan17



Series: Challenging Myself [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, John Murphy (Mentioned) - Freeform, Lexa (The 100) (Mentioned) - Freeform, Nathan Miller (Mentioned) - Freeform, Niylah (The 100) (Mentioned) - Freeform, Plot Twists, Post Season 5, Post-Canon, SPOILER if you haven't seen 503 yet, Sleeping Giants - Freeform, finn collins (mentioned) - Freeform, octavia blake (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 12:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbsullivan17/pseuds/jbsullivan17
Summary: “Are you happy?” Clarke whispered, looking up at the stars.“You’re alive,” he said, not sure where she was going with it this time.“You forgave yourself though, for leaving me, for saving them and yourself?”He wanted to look over at her, he really wanted to see why her voice was breaking, broken, but there was always something about these conversations, the heaviness maybe, that made him think that maybe she wasn’t real and looking over at her would ruin his brain’s illusion and the blonde wasn’t Clarke at all but Bree or even some grounder who knew about them, interacted with them before Praimfaya and completely unaware of being a nightblood.Or Bellamy's an emotional, disillusioned mess over a lot that happened all at once.





	Quietly Into The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, you know, just using that one epic line from that epic monologue in that epic movie for a title. May or may not be included in the story itself...

“Are you happy?” Clarke whispered, looking up at the stars, maybe she could see the Ark during those years, maybe.

“You’re alive,” he said, not sure where she was going with it this time.

“You forgave yourself though, for leaving me, for saving them and yourself?”

He wanted to look over at her, he craved to see why her voice was breaking, broken, but there was always something about these conversations, the heaviness maybe, that made him think that maybe she wasn’t real and looking over at her would ruin his brain’s illusion and the blonde wasn’t Clarke at all but Bree or even some grounder who knew about them, interacted with them before Praimfaya and completely unaware of being a nightblood.

“No, I don’t think I ever will. I know it was the right choice and I don’t regret it, but I don’t think I can forgive myself for leaving you behind,” he grimaced at Capella and the rest of the Auriga constellation.

Her small fingers intertwined with his and she squeezed. “I know we’re not the same people, I asked you to change for them, to not only do what _felt_ right, but to do what was best for all of you. For the long run. I blame myself for asking you to change while at the same time, I’m not the same girl I was back then either. I changed for Madi.”

“You never gave up hope that we made it though. You never doubted that we were alive.”

“Of course I did. I had hope for eighteen hundred and twenty five days, exactly five years, and you didn’t come back. I couldn’t stop wondering what went wrong, if you died before you even got to the Ark, if I didn’t get the power back up so you could get in, if you couldn’t get the oxygen going again. I couldn’t stop thinking about everything that could have gone wrong up there. I pulled myself together for Madi but I cried myself to sleep for over a month with the thoughts that plagued me all through the day,” she sighed, releasing his hand and Bellamy licked his lips, his hand feeling empty without hers in it.

“I spent the first six months in your cell. It helped with _what would Clarke do_ scenarios but seeing your drawings of the ground in there… it reminded me of home. It reminded me that you didn’t die for nothing. It helped me mourn you. I mourned someone I didn’t have to mourn but worry about every agonizing moment of the day.”

“Then I’m glad you mourned me. They didn’t need you worrying about me while they needed you to lead them.”

“I wasn’t very good.”

“Are you kidding? Bellamy, you are so charismatic, you had every delinquent following you.”

“Except for four,” he smirked. “You, Octavia, Wells, and Finn. Occasionally Murphy.”

She laughed softly and Bellamy couldn’t wait to hear more of that from her, she deserves it more than anyone. “Yeah, well, Finn wasn’t going to follow anyone, Wells was obsessed with me forgiving him, Octavia wasn’t going to listen to her brother when her life wasn’t at risk anymore and I…”

“Don’t stop, I want to know.”

She lightly tapped his arm as though scolding his teasing but it was half-hearted. “I knew everything you were doing was wrong. Yes, we were all free from the Ark’s too strict rules but if we didn’t have any rules, we’d be savages and it would have been easier for the grounders to have picked us off. I wasn’t trying to defy you, I just didn’t want our people to die. Charlotte, Wells, they’d have survived longer, I can’t say they’d be here with us today but they wouldn’t have died how they did. Murphy wouldn’t have been countlessly tortured.”

“He doesn’t regret anything that happened to him, he’s stronger for it all, still feels guilty over Raven even though they’re friends, he put her in that brace. It’s like me leaving you behind.”

“He shot her, that’s not the same thing.”

“You’re right. It’s not but I don’t have anything else to compare it to.”

“Me staying in Polis after everything you went through to bring me home,” she said softly.

“Arkadia never felt like home to me.”

“I swear if you say something corny…”

“I had Octavia and I… she was my home. You know that I love you.”

She breathed next to him and he didn’t know what that meant exactly. “There are so many levels of love, Bellamy. I know I care more about you than anyone else. I know that you love Miller and Murphy differently than you love Octavia and Kane. That you love me and you might feel that it’s how you loved Gina. She was so good for you, so good to you and I… what becomes the Commander of Death when there’s no one left to kill?”

“You know,” he sighed. “It’s funny, I killed more people than you and you’re the one with the fancy title. And since acquiring that title, you killed Emerson. That was it. You can’t have the lives taken by Praimfaya, they’re not on you. They’re on this murderous planet. Eligius had what was coming to them. They put a shock collar on you, they… well, you know. You are my home though, Clarke. You can deny it if that will make you feel better but it’s not going to change. That’s why I fought so hard to get you back, why I couldn’t let anything happen to you.”

“I love you too. You’re my best friend, this you, the old you… every version of you there is and was, it’s you.”

Bellamy sighed, it wasn’t what he wanted, maybe there’s a piece of her that knew that too. She could be with Finn, or Lexa, or Niylah but she will always look to him. That’s important and he’d rather the truth than another lie.

“Are you okay?” Raven asked and Bellamy looked over at the space Clarke held next to him, now gone with no proof of her ever being there.

“Yeah,” he sighed, blinking away the memory, their one moment of peace, before he got up with a small groan. “How’s Madi adjusting?”

Raven grimaced, “She misses her mom.”

“She knew what she was getting into. She knew the risks and no matter how much I hated her decision, it was her choice. She didn’t go quietly into the night.”

“I really shouldn’t have shown you the movie tablet and let you watch all those movies for six years.”

“Hey, if _Independence Day_ was real, it’s us, we’re the aliens.” He’s trying to show Raven that losing his person twice wasn’t affecting him more than it really was, he had to be strong for his people and if not for them, than Madi. Be the man Clarke told her he was. Be the f…father she expected.

“I can’t keep pretending that I don’t see through this, Bellamy. You’re forgetting that I spent six years getting to know every mannerism, every diversion tactic, every change in your voice. You were a wreck those first few months, hating yourself, putting all the blame on yourself, all the guilt of her death. We didn’t know that she could survive, all we knew was that we needed to go or we would have died. We could have stayed in Becca’s lab and starved to death while hallucinating from oxygen deficiency and carbon dioxide poisoning, if we were lucky. Clarke opened that door to save herself from that tsunami of radiation and we could have all died from radiation poisoning because we didn’t inject ourselves with nightblood serum. We didn’t have a choice it was her or all of us.”

Bellamy nodded, he knew all of that, he didn’t need to be reminded, but their relationship changed after coming back and finding out she was alive. A second chance of doing everything right, of telling her how he felt instead of waiting for a more opportune time, but then, like always, the time sucked and they were at war again. They were separated again and even though he cherished every moment with her, the timing was never right to tell her how he felt and then he did, staring up at a fucking constellation instead of looking over at her, like she was going to disappear if he did and here they are, he’s standing in the same clearing with Raven and she’s…

He shook the thought out of his head and started walking back to the village, back to his cabin with Madi and… Raven. Zeke understood, it’s a change, but it’s what’s best for Madi right now.

“Clarke would love that you’re taking care of Madi.”

“Yeah, well, I’m the most paternal out of us all so…”

“You’d also do anything for her and, by extension, Madi.”

“So then why is it even a question? I stepped up now that she’s gone.”

“You really believe that she’s dead?” Raven asked softly as though she didn’t want to start anything.

“I believe Abby did everything she could. I believe Jackson spent thirty six hours in surgery and she’s not here. I am doing what I can for Madi, I am stepping up. So don’t tell me that I should hope she pulls through. It’s been a month and nothing. Clarke would have come back by now for Madi.”

“Abby said—“

“Stop, Raven. You know, what? Go sleep with Zeke tonight. I can’t do this.”

“You need to realize that we’re all here for you, you don’t have to shoulder it all alone. She jumped in front of a bullet for Madi and you’re not even talking to her about what that could mean. Let me know when you’re ready to be a real leader again.”

Raven stalked off ahead of him and he watched her beer towards her small cabin with Zeke instead of Clarke and Madi’s.

* * *

“Bellamy,” he heard softly. Emori was supposed to have Madi this morning, why was she here?

“What’s going on? I thought you were with Emori.”

“I already know how to smoke meat. I wanted to talk to you.”

“About what?”

“I know you promised Clarke that you’d look after me if something happened to her but if you don’t want to, if I remind you of her…”

“God, no! Madi, I—I miss your mom, you know that better than I do, I’m sorry I’m like this, that I’ve been like this, but I just got her back. The thought of really losing her… I already know what that feels like and having hope that she pulls out of this… I don’t know, it doesn’t seem plausible.”

“I’m going to stay with Abby and Marcus for a few days, you can go on a hunting trip with Miller, clear your head.”

“We have people for that, I don’t…”

“It used to help you clear your head, that’s what Clarke told me. I don’t know, I knew you’d be different from the stories but this silence is weird.”

“I didn’t talk much back then either.”

“Yeah, but you were opinionated and shared that opinion proudly, I was in the council meeting yesterday and you didn’t say anything. I was sure you were going to argue that leaving Eden again wouldn’t be safe, that we risk losing it.”

“Wait, what? That’s what they were talking about? _Leaving?_ We can’t leave! Clarke can’t be moved and—“

“That’s not what they were talking about, I was just making sure that you’re still Bellamy,” she smiled and skipped away.

* * *

“Bellamy,” Miller said on the second day of their trip that didn’t do anything to take his mind off the fact that Clarke was in the medical cabin in a coma. “What do you want to do?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, we’ve been on a hunting trip for two days and you haven’t shot anything, haven’t even taken your gun out of it’s holster.”

“Okay.”

“Do you want to go back, be closer to Clarke in case something happens?”

Bellamy didn’t respond, he didn’t have an answer. It’s not like he _just_ lost Clarke in the incident, he lost Echo. He really lost Echo, she died saving Clarke. She died saving Clarke for him because she knew that he was never going to love her the way she deserved.

“Bellamy, I know that you—“

“You don’t know how this feels, Miller. You didn’t mourn someone, you didn’t have them come back from the grave and then have them tell you that they don’t love you back but they still couldn’t live without you. You don’t know know what I feel or how shitty the last seven years have been.”

“Fuck you, Bellamy. I lost my father to Praimfaya and he’s never coming back. I lost Brian. We all lost Jasper and Bree and so many others that we never had the chance to mourn. You at least got Clarke back,” Miller spat and yanked his pack off the ground and headed back towards the village. It wasn’t that Bellamy didn’t know he deserved it, he fully does.

He huffed, forcing back the prickling behind his eyes—he hasn’t cried before, hadn’t let himself—as he stomped out the fire and collecting his belongings before Miller was out of sight.

Four hours later it was dusk when they arrived back at the village and Bellamy grimaced at the silence that welcomed them, people were sitting around, eating their dinners when he caught sight of Raven grimacing and walked over to her.

“What happened?”

“Nothing.”

“Why is everyone acting so weird?”

“They’re not, they just weren’t expecting you back so soon.”

“How’s Clarke?”

“Alive.”

“Not what I meant.”

“Go unpack and come get dinner, okay? Everything can wait until you settle back in.”

“Raven, What is ‘everything’?”

“Nothing bad happened,” she rolled her eyes. “I know you better than to keep that from you.”

Bellamy grimaced, “Fine, if Madi asks I’m in the cabin.”

Raven nodded and Bellamy walked off towards the cabin he now shared with his two favorite nightbloods, the only nightbloods.

Closing the door behind him, he dropped his pack on the ground, fought his holster off his thigh and collapsed into the chair by the desk, she has a desk, he remembered. He closed his eyes leaning back, trying to forget his fight with Miller, trying to forget that he’s the biggest asshole in the world for taking Clarke for granted when no one else had a second chance with their deceased loved ones.

When he opened his eyes again, his stomach growling viscously, he realized that there was a different drawing on the desk, one he’s never seen before, one of him and Madi. He looked around the cabin to see if anything else had moved or changed, realizing that it was Madi’s home and she could have come in here anytime while he was away so any changes were because she was here.

Bellamy needed a bath, he needed food, he needed to sleep in a comfortable bed. He needed to check on Madi with Abby and Marcus. Standing, Bellamy groaned, hating getting old and the repercussions of Earth’s denser gravity, and he walked over to the door to check off his list before the sun set too far that he couldn’t see walking in the woods, freezing at the sight in front of him when he opened it.

“They said you were hunting,” she offered softly with a small smile.

He opened his mouth to say something, anything. What? He didn’t know. He was shocked and stunned and he didn’t know what to do or say. Okay, he knew what he wanted to do and say, but she didn’t want to hear him say it.

“I love you.”

Okay, he didn’t expect that, he grimaced while licking his lips. “Clarke…”

“I’ve been in a coma for three months apparently and all I remember before that was you saying you love me. That was real, right?”

“Of course it was real, I just… that conversation was from another time, another me and…”

“Echo was alive,” she said for him and it wasn’t that he was using it as an excuse or avoiding the topic, he just… she deserved to be mourned.

“I’m sorry,” he sighed. “I know I shouldn’t be upset about it and I wasn’t. Between the two of you, losing you hurt more but she and I…”

Clarke shook her head with a soft smile that was obviously hurt. “You always find someone when I’m gone. I don’t blame you, it still hurts though.”

“Clarke,” he stepped towards her, not exactly knowing his approach. “It’s always been you. I had time to mourn you, to forgive Echo. It took me three years. I… being up there was surreal and we all had different ways of coping, hell, Murphy tried beating the shit out of us the last few years, Emori lived with Raven the last six months because he was so unbearable.”

He grimaced, “What I’m trying to say is that she beat herself up for years over what she did to us. She tired killing you, tried killing Octavia twice. Killed Gina and everyone in Mount Weather. She didn’t know how I could forgive her for it all and I know that Octavia has wronged me too but she’s my sister and I shouldn’t forgive the person who tried killing her. That means I shouldn’t forgive you but I did, the moment I found out you knew about that missile at Ton DC, I forgave you. I trusted you which made a difference.”

Clarke blinked and in that moment he watched that infuriating steel barricade of hers close her off for the millionth time. “I was being insensitive, I thought… don’t worry about it, Bellamy, you’re still grieving her. I didn’t even know—I don’t remember what happened.”

He’s grieving the woman who saved her life, the woman who he swore life wouldn’t change once they got back down to earth, promised Octavia would be the least of their worries, not realizing that his heart being torn between the two women was that bigger worry; choose between who he’s with or who he’s always drawn to, his personal pull of gravity.

He blinked the thoughts away, “Do you want me to stay here with you?”

“Where are you going?”

“The river, then food, and then sleep. It shouldn’t be more than an hour.”

“You can’t go to the river this late. You don’t smell that bad, you can wait until the morning.” Her eyes widened and she grimaced, stepping around him into the cabin.

“I’m covered in two days’ worth of dirt, I should wash up before sleeping.” He turned to look at her, her arms now crossed and distant.

“Are you sleeping here tonight?”

“Here or under the stars.”

Clarke nodded.

“This is real, right? You’re really here? You’re awake.”

Clarke smiled but it didn’t reach her eyes, that’s been happening more often than not since they landed almost a year ago. “I’m really here, I woke up yesterday and all I wanted was to talk to you. Thank you for taking care of Madi, she really likes you even though you’re nothing like the Sky King I told her about.”

Bellamy laughed, “Sky King, I still can’t believe that.”

“She always asked why the Sky King and Princess never got together, it was a big question that I never had an answer to.”

“Timing,” Bellamy said morbidly, they were too alike, too out of balance, too… cowardly wasn’t the right word, he tried telling her on the beach with the hydrazine and she stopped him. He shouldn’t have listened to her.

“We always have really shitty timing, don’t we?”

“Clarke…” he shook his head, he’s an idiot, but he’s not ready. “You should go think about this. I love you and I’m not being fair to Echo’s memory if I jump into something with you so soon after she died saving you. I don’t know if I could have risked my life for Madi for you.”

“You could. I have for you, I let my mom hang for you. I told Roan I’d do whatever he asked if it meant he’d let you go. Lexa saw it, she knew that nothing was more important than you for me and I tried burying that. Because it was weakness, but sometimes, love is strength. Holding out on something to hope for, its strength and I always hoped for you. You can have all the time in the world, Bellamy.”

He nodded, not exactly sure what he should say to that. “Thank you.”

“I’m going to be here when you get back. Madi is still with my mom and Kane so…”

“I’ll go see her. Clarke, I’m… I’m really glad you’re okay.”

She smiled. “Me too. Go clean up, you smell.”

Bellamy pulled her into a hug, realizing that he never initiated one with her before and it’s been nearly a year.

* * *

It wasn’t instantaneous, it took time and it was Madi and Ethan that truly made him realize what was going on. He didn’t think they even knew what they were doing curled together, he remembered leaning against that tree all those years ago when Clarke forgave him, trusting the weight of her words, trusting that she could get him pardoned from Jaha himself. They sat against a tree teasing each other while reading The Giving Tree, Bellamy couldn’t believe the book still meant so much to him after everything he went through. Madi kissed his cheek and he blushed. It was so sweet and Bellamy thought back to when Clarke kissed his cheek, when she said goodbye, he felt like she loved him. She was saying goodbye but in that moment it seemed like she needed him to know that she would always be with him. He never thought about it that much before and maybe, just maybe there was a chance that after six months of tiptoeing around the subject of her admitting that he loved her too, that he could do something about it.

“Clarke!” He called bursting through the door of their cabin and she jumped back, covering herself with a pelt. “Sorry,” he turned around most of the way, needing to see her but not wanting to push their boundaries that much yet. He didn’t switch cabins after Clarke woke up, he didn’t really have one to go back to since the one he shared with Echo was now Miller and Jackson’s.

“No, what happened, do they need me in med?”

“No. I just… it’s been six months.” He peeked over his shoulder and she had one of his shirts on, one that was a little too warn and showed more than it should but she was covered and sitting on the bed with one leg curled up with her arms wrapped around it loosely. “I didn’t think it would take this long or that Madi made me realize how idiotic I’ve been lately.”

“Madi?”

“I think she likes Ethan. That’s not the point.”

“What is the point?”

“That I want this, I’ve always wanted it and maybe I kept putting it off for the same reasons you did. Everyone we love dies. Hell, I even left you to die. I want this more than I ever let myself want anything in my life. More than I wanted Octavia to not have to hide under the floor.”

Clarke’s eyes raised up to meet his and she licked her lips. “You can’t mean that, Bellamy,” her voice was strained like she didn’t mean what she was saying. He wanted to mean it, knowing that their lives would have been drastically different if the laws of the Ark were different.

“I do though. I wouldn’t be here if she was legal, I wouldn’t have shot Jaha to get on the dropship because she wouldn’t have been on the dropship. She was good, I coerced her into going to that dance that got her locked up. I wouldn’t know you like I do if our lives on the Ark were different.”

“Octavia would have understood.”

“Would you have understood if I left that day like I intended to? After Dax?”

Clarke stood shaking her head, “That day was… I know we were high on jobi nuts, but did you feel something too?”

“At first I chocked it up to the jobi nuts, once we knew, but then I kept feeling something for you and it kept getting stronger. Why are you bringing this up now?”

“Because I don’t want you to resent me for everything!” she started pacing and Bellamy grimaced. “For not letting you say what you wanted to on that beach, for forcing you to listen to me drone on about something happening to me when I didn’t even know you were going to have to leave me behind. For asking you to go into Mount Weather, for pushing you away countless times and running away like I wouldn’t let you do. For letting a bomb drop on your sister.”

“Are you done? If I told you how I felt on the beach, nothing would have changed. I needed to hear you tell me to use my head and heart, we were a diplomatic family up there, there was seven of us, none of us should have single-handedly been in charge. You needed someone in Mount Weather that you trusted and you trusted me, you may have done it because you were under Lexa’s illusion that love is weakness that she uttered at just the right time for you to hear it, but it was the right thing to do. If you evacuated Ton DC after I told you about the bomb, then I would have been dead. You made the right call even if it could have killed my sister and your mother and Kane and everyone else there. You don’t see the tough calls you’ve had to make to ensure our survival, but I do. You’re a leader, Clarke. You are what we need, not gladiator fights to the death or stoning or death by a thousand cuts. Not every crime needs to be handled with death. You’ve been saying it since we came down and you’re right. There is such a thing as atonement.”

Clarke froze and turned to him, “Bellamy, I’m not some righteous god to praise, I have flaws and I make mistakes and the wrong judgement calls all the time. If that’s what you want from me, it’s not what you’re going to get. You shouldn’t make excuses for my behavior.”

“I’m not. You’re what we need.”

“But you are. I tried learning from my mistakes and I haven’t. The first thing I did when Eligius landed was shoot one of their people. I know we say ‘who we are and who we need to be to survive are different’, but what if that’s not true? What if they’re synonymous? I’m a murderer, we all are and it’s the part of us that we’re not willing to accept, saying it’s not who we truly are but it is. We’re murderers because if we weren’t we’d be dead and—“

“Clarke, please, I really don’t know how we got this far off topic. I—“

“You want to be with me. I know. It’s been six months Bellamy, how was that fair to me? You sleep in my bed and you hold me every night but we weren’t together. Do you know how badly that hurt?”

“I’m sorry. I… I didn’t realize that we’d already changed, that I made us more than we were before discussing with you what I was feeling. I’m here now, I’m saying it now and I hope you want this too.”

Clarke sighed, “I do. Of course I do, but it doesn’t seem like you’re completely on board.”

“I am. Clarke, please, I don’t know why I’m so terrible at telling you how I feel, I suck,” he smirked, somehow standing in front of her, grabbing her hand.

“You really do,” she grimaced.

“Hey,” he pulled her into him, tilting her head up to look at him. “I’m sorry.”

“Me too. I just don’t like thinking about what we had to do back then. We were different people and I like who we are now. I liked your rough edges but six years of peace, six years of not fighting for every inch was good for you. It was so different for me. I couldn’t uncover the bunker, I had to take care of Madi after she tried killing me, she was a fucking feisty six year old. She was taught to kill everyone that came looking for her because her parents didn’t want her in the conclave and it’s a good thing too or I would have gone insane. Those first few months sucked and you don’t want to know what was going through my head, you don’t want to know what it feels like to contemplate cutting off your own arm for food, killing myself instead of starving and dehydrating. I wanted to die, I had a gun to my head, ready to pull the trigger when a raven found me and I ate that instead. It brought me here, brought me to Madi.”

“You never told me that.”

Clarke shrugged, “You were with Echo. It didn’t seem to have mattered when we were fighting for our lives again.”

Bellamy nodded, he knew what she meant even if it was difficult to put into words. “It’s okay, I want to know it all. Everything that happened. How you grew up in the Ark, how you survived down here with Madi, how you felt when everything changed and everyone was back.”

She nodded, leaning into him, her head on his chest, sighing for bringing it all up again. He knew she didn’t like talking about the six years they were all separated but he didn’t know why, he didn’t know how bad it was for her in the beginning.

“Clarke, I’m glad you didn’t… I don’t know what I would have done if…”

She shook her head, “You already thought I was dead. I’m glad you didn’t hear my transmissions, they were more for me anyway. Hope that you were still alive too.”

Bellamy sighed, he couldn’t say anything, she was right, he did think she was dead and she was right about that being a good thing too. Maybe if he stayed and held her it’d be something.

Eventually it was, she moved her head slightly, pressing her lips to his chest, up to his collarbone and the juncture of his neck. “Two hundred and eighty three lives. I wasn’t worth it,” she whispered against his neck, pressing another kiss under his jaw.

“You’re worth far more than that to me and Diyoza knew it the moment I stepped out of that rover,” he growled back lowly.

Clarke smiled up at him before her eyes dropped to his lips. “I love you,” she breathed before crushing her mouth on his.

That moment was everything, the past, the present, the future. Their mistakes, their heartbreaks, the moments they never allowed themselves to have. Their wants and needs and cravings and… the world lifting of Atlas’ shoulders for the first time in eternity. Bellamy was home for the first time in the seven years since he left Clarke to die.

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly so glad my guy wasn't here watching tonight's episode with me... how the hell did I find a 100 fan to date? No one I know watches the show except my dad to bond with me (he fails).


End file.
